A date with Kagome
by Lola
Summary: Kagome goes on a date with Hojo and Inuyasha is miffed ^_^. It's cute... well if you like happy things...


A date with Kagome  
by Lola  
  
  
  
  
Warnings: Uh...extreme sweetness? Mild angst.  
Disclaimer: The talented Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha, not I,   
though I do claim credit for this particular story.  
This is the first Inufic I ever wrote so if it's horrible, my   
apologies.  
Let me know what you think at cute_glittergirl@hotmail.com  
Enjoy the fic ^_^!  
  
Kagome crawled out of the well, glad once again to return to her own   
time. Especially after her last quarrel with Inu-Yasha. Why did he   
always have to be such a jerk? He was forever mad about something it   
seemed. She sighed as she looked back down into the well. He was   
sweet sometimes though. Kagome found a blush tinge her cheeks as she   
remembered how he had held her after their last encounter with   
Sessho-maru.   
Maybe she should go back....  
She shook her head violently. Why should she go apologize? He was   
the one who was acting all pompous and arrogant! Why didn't he ever   
understand that she had exams to contend with and school affairs to   
take care of, not to mention that she did have a family here which she   
often missed.   
She hefted her overflowing bag over her shoulder. Yep, if Inu-Yasha   
wanted her back, he was gonna have to come get her and ask for her   
help himself. Of course, he would have to recover from the fifteen   
"sits" she had inflicted upon him first, she thought with a smile. She   
had even asked Miroku to sit on Inu-Yasha's back to enhance his   
annoyance.   
Kagome entered her house and set her bag down.  
"I'm hooooooooome!!" she called, but was only greeted by silence.   
She shrugged and was about to go to her room when someone rang the   
door bell. Her heart skipped a beat. Perhaps it was Inu-yasha!  
Kagome frowned. Inu-Yasha would never be so polite as to inquire   
after her at the door! He would most likely come crashing through her   
window or some such thing.  
Kagome opened the door to see Hojo standing there. Upon seeing his   
beloved Kagome at the door, he began to fidget with the parcel he   
held.  
"H-Hi Higurashi! I'm glad you feel better" he stuttered.  
Kagome blushed slightly, "Um, thanks".  
"I guess the hemroids healed huh?"  
'Hemroids?!' Kagome mouthed silently and shook her head, she was   
gonna kill her grandfather.  
"Here".  
Kagome took the package he offered in surprise and opened it.  
"Candles?" she asked questioningly.  
Hojo smiled, "They're scented. They're supposed to soothe you, I   
thought they'd make you feel better".  
Kagome smelled them and sneezed, "Thanks" she said with a shy smile.  
Hojo blushed slightly, "Say Higurashi, are you free tonight?"  
Kagome looked down nervously, was he gonna ask her on another date?  
"Um...I..."Kagome began.  
"If you're not feeling up to it it's ok, I just thought you might   
enjoy a night out after always being sick...but you can say no" Hojo   
rambled, not quite sure what to do with himself.  
Kagome stared at the candles in her hands. She could say yes, she   
felt bad always trying to avoid dating him. After all, what did she   
have to be afraid of? She unconsciously glanced towards the   
Bone-eater's well. Besides, she could find out from Hojo what she had   
been missing at school.  
She turned back to Hojo who was still babbling away. She cleared   
her throat and he immediately became silent.  
"Yes, I'm free" she said simply.  
"Really?!" Hojo exclaimed with barely concealed joy. "Great! I'll   
pick you up at around six ok?"  
Kagome nodded and waved as he practically bounced away to his own   
house. Kagome closed the door and sighed. She leaned against it,   
holding the candles Hojo had given her close to her chest.  
What am I doing? she wondered.  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice calling her   
name.  
"Kagome? Was that young Hojo I just heard?" her grandfather asked   
coming down the hallway.  
Kagome flushed momentarily and her grandfather chuckled.  
"I guess that's a yes" he said with a wry smile.  
Kagome glared at her grandfather, "Hemroids?" she asked.  
Her grandfather shrugged, "What? You try thinking of a different   
ailment every week!"  
"Why not just say I have mono, at least that lasts a couple of   
months so you won't have to think for another excuse for awhile!" she   
huffed as she went upstairs to her room.   
********  
Once in her room, she placed the scented candles on her bureau and   
began searching through her bag for her mathbook.   
"May as well get some studying done before my date" she mused.  
'My date'. Those words struck her. How funny they sounded. She   
shook her head as she continued to rumage through her things. Panic   
seized her when she couldn't find her mathbook.   
"Oh no" she whispered as she realized that she had forgotten it in   
Inu-Yasha's time.  
She started to get up, intent on getting it back until she   
remembered her fight with Inu-Yasha. She sunk back down, the book   
could wait.  
********  
"Curse you Kagome!" Inu-Yasha grumbled as he crawled pathetically   
along the floor of Kaede's house. At least after threatening Miroku   
enough, the priest had got off his back.  
"Are you still whimpering about like a fool?" Miroku asked as he   
entered the house and looked down at Inu-Yasha.  
Inu-Yasha growled, "Shut up monk! I should brake you in half for   
collaborating with that stupid Kagome!"  
Miroku frowned and jabbed the butt of his staff into the   
half-demon's back, causing him to squirm.  
"I won't tolerate you speaking ill of the lady Kagome".  
"What're you gonna do about it monk?" Inu-Yasha taunted.  
Miroku shook his head and walked away. "I have no wish to fight you   
Inu-Yasha. Such a thing would only upset Kagome".  
Inu-Yasha finally managed to stand. He glared at Miroku.  
"So? What do you care if Kagome's upset?"  
Miroku didn't blink and looked at Inu-Yasha in what seemed like   
pity, "I should think it would be obvious but then again you always   
seem daft whenever it comes to Kagome".  
Inu-Yasha clenched his fists in anger, "And I suppose you know her   
better than I do?" he hissed through gritted teeth.  
Miroku sighed, "You're an idiot" he stated simply.  
Inu-Yasha twitched in anger and swung at Miroku. The monk stepped   
easily aside and tripped Inu-Yasha with his staff. Inu-Yasha crashed   
into the wall. Miroku stood over him and shook his head.  
"I may not have known Kagome as long as you have, but I know enough   
to see that she is a beautiful woman and if you treat her poorly, she   
will leave".  
"She wouldn't dare" Inu-Yasha said confindently. "She doesn't have   
the guts to oppose me".  
Miroku whacked him on the head with his staff. "Listen you idiot!   
If you keep pushing her away, it's only a matter of time before she   
finds someone else. Someone who will appreciate her and win her   
affection".  
"Feh..." Inu-yasha grumbled.  
"What time will she have then for some would-be demon who can only   
yell at her?"  
Inu-Yasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.  
Miroku sighed oncemore and turned away. He stopped when he noticed   
something on the floor. It was Kagome's mathbook.  
"Doesn't Kagome need this?" he inquired.  
Inu-Yasha glanced at the book, "So?".  
"Shouldn't you bring it to her?"  
"Feh. If Kagome needs it then she can come get it herself!"  
Miroku frowned slightly and threw the book at Inu-Yasha. "Stubborn   
fool!" he spat before walking out of the house.  
Inu-Yasha caught the book and stared at it for a long time.  
Finally, he stood, "Damn you Kagome," he muttered as he tucked the   
book under his arm and headed towards the well.  
********  
Kagome entered her room after her bath, stretching languidly.  
"Ah, that felt good!"  
She loosened the towel over her head and shook her wet raven hair,   
throwing the towel over her chair. She then lit the candles Hojo gave   
her and placed them about the room. Shutting off the light, she   
bathed in the glow of the candles.  
"Mmmm, they do smell good," she said dreamily.  
Kagome was just about to undo her bathrobe when she got the shivers.   
She felt as though someone was staring at her. She turned around   
sharply, but her room was empty. She walked over to the window and   
opened it. Kagome peered outside. Nothing.  
She shrugged and shut the window, then also closed the curtains for   
good measure.  
********  
Inu-Yasha held his breath from his perch on the roof above Kagome's   
room as she peeked her head out of her window. He then cursed as he   
swung down only to find the window shut and the curtains drawn closed.  
********  
Kagome stared at the window as she heard a thud. There was definetly   
someone outside. Kagome shivered and drew her robe more tightly about   
her. Holding her breath, she quickly tore the curtains open to see   
Inu-Yasha plastered against her window.  
Her eyes widened. She opened the window and glared at him.  
"What do you think you're doing hovering outside my window?"  
Inu-Yasha frowned, "Don't get mad at me! This was all Miroku's   
idea!"  
Kagome slapped Inu-Yasha across the face, "Perverts, both of you!"   
she cried.  
"Hey watch who you're calling a pervert!"  
Before Kagome could snap back a retort, she heard a gentle rap at   
her door.  
"Kagome?" her mother called.  
Kagome turned back to Inu-Yasha but he was already out of sight.   
Kagome opened the door for her mother.  
Her mother smiled as she entered, "I ironed your dress for you".  
Kagome took the dress her mother proferred, "Thanks" she smiled.   
"Are you going on a date Kagome?" Sota asked as he came charging   
into his sister's room.  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked up as he heard this from his position on the   
roof.  
Kagome glanced back at the window, "Ah, well...".  
"Now Sota, don't tease your sister," Kagome's mother scolded before   
going downstairs.  
Kagome glared at her brother, "Just be quiet!".  
He looked at her with sad eyes, "Won't Inu-Yasha be mad?" he asked.  
Kagome blushed, "Don't be ridiculous!"  
"Well he is your boyfriend isn't he?" he said innocently.  
Kagome blushed a deep shade of red, "What-what ever gave you that   
idea?" she asked quickly.  
"Well it's just that he-".  
"Stop!" Kagome cried, blocking her ears, "I don't wanna hear it!".   
Actually, I DO want to hear it! she realized.  
She quickly pushed her brother out of her room, explaining that she   
had to get ready. She leaned against her door heavily, her face still   
flushed. Her heart caught in her throat as Inu-Yasha swung through   
the window and landed lightly on her carpeted floor. Her lips trembled   
slightly, had he heard all that?  
He stood, staring at her but his eyes were cast in shadow due to the   
flickering of the candles. She wanted to explain but all she could do   
was stare at him.  
"Feh," he said and turned away. "Now I understand why you're always   
in a rush ot be back here," he spat coldly.   
"What?"  
"I should have known it was because of some guy," he shook his head,   
"Stupid girl," he muttered.  
Kagome flushed with anger, "Stop acting so jealous! It's not like   
you own me you know! I have a life here too!"  
Inu-Yasha took a step back. He hadn't expected such a violent   
reaction.  
"Why would I be jealous over a twit like you! I don't need you!" he   
retorted.  
Kagome trembled, tears in her eyes.   
"If I'm so useless, then why don't you leave?" she challenged.  
Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome and stared down at her as she leaned   
against the door. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as he   
peered down into her eyes, covering her with his shadow.   
"You have something I want".  
Kagome's eyes widened and she raised her hand to slap him, but he   
caught her wrist easily and held it against the door.  
"The jewel you fool! Get your mind outta the gutter!"  
Kagome unconsciously reached up to grasp the jewel sliver on the   
chain around her neck. Inu-Yasha looked at her expectantly.  
"Well?" he held out his hand.  
"Why don't you just tear it right off me if you want it that badly!"  
Inu-yasha flinched. Kagome held back the tears which burned unshed   
in her eyes as she tore the necklace off and flung it at Inu-yasha.  
"There. You've got want you want so go".  
Inu-Yasha held the jewel in his hands, it glittered in the   
candlelight. He looked at Kagome but she turned her back to him.  
Suddenly a cool breeze blew through the room, sending the candles   
flickering madly. Kagome shivered as turned around. Inu-Yasha was   
gone.  
********  
Kagome came downstairs after she was ready. Her mother smiled.  
"You look lovely Kagome," she said proudly.  
Kagome smiled slightly. She wore a pale blue dress which fell below   
her knees with matching sandals.  
"I'm gonna wait outside 'kay!" she said as she opened the door.  
She glanced at her watch, 5:55pm. Hojo would be here soon. She   
quickly made her way to the Bone-eater's well and placed a hand on   
each side. She peered down, half expectin Inu-Yasha to pop up and   
pull her back with him into his time.  
"I'm going on my date now!" she yelled into the well. Still   
nothing.  
She sighed and walked back to the front of her house.  
"Kagome?"  
She turned to see Hojo coming up behind her. He smiled, "Wow! You   
look great!" he exclaimed in admiration.  
Kagome blushed, "Thanks".  
"Uh, these are for you," Hojo explained, giving her a bouquet of   
daisies.  
Kagome's heart fluttered, no one had ever given her flowers before.   
She sniffed. Inu-Yasha certainly would never do such a thing. She   
bit her lip, 'Oh no!' she thought, 'I'm gonna cry!'.  
Sure enough, a single tear slid down Kagome's cheek. Hojo stepped   
back in surprise.  
"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" he asked in concern.  
Kagome shook her head, but now the tears flowed in a steady stream.  
"I'm sorry, it just won't stop..." she said in embarassment.  
"Don't apologize," Hojo said as he brushed her tears away with his   
thumb, caressing her face. Kagome trembled slightly as she looked up   
into Hojo's understanding eyes.  
"Oh Hojo," she sobbed as she flung herself into his arms and burried   
her head in his chest.  
Hojo thought he would explode as he held Kagome in his arms, one   
hand caressing her soft hair while the other held her around the   
waist. Hojo closed his eyes and burried his face in her hair. She   
smells so good, he thought dreamily as he rocked her gently in his   
arms.  
********  
Inu-Yasha watched in bitterness from the roof of Kagome's home as   
the young couple held each other.  
"Why is she hanging all over him for?" he wondered. It was taking   
all his self-control to not charge down and clobber the impetuous   
youth who dared touch Kagome.  
After what seemed like an eternity to Inu-Yasha, they finally broke   
apart and Kagome giggled. The sound of that nervous giggle pierced   
Inu-Yasha's heart as he watched them walk away, arm in arm.  
"Curse you Kagome," he whispered, why did Miroku have to be right?   
Inu-Yasha looked down into his hand where he held the shikon shard.   
He glanced back at Kagome's retreating form.  
"What a fool, going all weepy just because that pathetic human male   
gave her a couple of weeds!" he grumbled.  
He leapt from the roof and stomped over to the well. He paused   
before entering and pulled out Kagome's mathbook from the folds of his   
kimono.  
He sighed.  
"Damn you Kagome...".  
********  
Kagome came home from her date and gloomily went to her room.   
Because of her fight with Inu-Yasha she had been afflicted with   
melancholy for her entire date. Why did he always have to be such a   
jerk! Just once, why couldn't be be sensible? Kagome shook her head   
and closed the door to her room. She stood in front of her mirror and   
ran her hands roughly through her hair. She shivered as a cold breeze   
snaked across her back. She turned to see her curtains flapping   
gently in the breeze streaming through her open window.  
Kagome walked to her window in puzzlement, the wind blowing her hair   
gently away from her face. She turned when something caught her eye   
on her desk.  
"My mathbook!" she exclaimed.  
As she lifted the book, something slipped from between the pages,   
glittering as it fell on her desk.  
Kagome held her breath as she put the book down and lifted the   
Shikon jewel in her hand. Squeezing her eyes shut, she held it close   
to her heart.  
"Inu-Yasha," she whispered.  
Running to her window, she hoped to catch a glimpse of him.  
"Inu-Yasha!" she called.  
Thinking leaving through the front door would take too long, she   
swung her legs out her window and prepared to leap down when someone   
seized her from under her arms and pulled her upwards.  
She cried out startled as she was lifted onto the roof and her back   
bashed into someone. She spun in surprise which soon changed to relief   
and happiness when she saw Inu-Yasha standing there.  
"What kinda stunt are you trying to pull Kagome! You could've been   
hurt!" he scolded, shaking her slightly by the shoulders.  
Kagome smiled, not hearing a word. To Inu-Yasha's surprise and   
pleasure, and Kagome's too, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a   
powerful hug. Inu-Yasha staggered back a step.  
"Whoa! What're you-?" he began but his voice was muffled as her hair   
smothered his face.  
As if realizing what she did, Kagome pulled away and smiled shyly.  
"Thank you Inu-Yasha," she said a little sheepishly.  
"For what?" he asked, clearly flustered and confused.  
Kagome smiled, eyes sparkling as she opened up her hand, revealing   
the Shikon jewel shard.  
"You didn't take it".  
Inu-Yasha looked at the jewel, then back at Kagome.  
"I couldn't," he admitted, he then reached down and took the   
necklace from Kagome, tenderly attaching it around her neck.  
Kagome smiled as she looked down a the crystal around her neck.   
Inu-Yasha cleared his throat as he stood.  
"Well I guess I'll see you after your exams," he said uncertainly as   
he turned to leap off the roof but stopped when Kagome slid her hand   
into his.  
He faced her, eyebrows raised questioningly.  
"Let's go back together Inu-Yasha," Kagome smiled, squeezing his   
hand affectionately.  
Inu-Yasha flashed Kagome a rare fanged smile, "Together," he   
agreed, his word a promise.   
  
  
Owari!  
Please comment!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
